


Operation: Cherry Crush

by analyticamethyst



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, he knows how to land a date, huey has no relationship experience, huey is super gay, louie does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst
Summary: Huey's siblings find out about his crush and take matters into their own hands.





	Operation: Cherry Crush

Huey had never been the smooth type, and that certainly didn’t carry over to crushes.

His heart and body knew he had a crush on Jason before he did. For two weeks his accelerated heart rate, sudden ball of nerves in his stomach, and rushed breathing were a mystery to him. He scoured the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook for any helpful information, but, for once, it was completely empty.

That is, until Huey added his new, foreign situation to it.

It wasn’t some sort of weird sickness. He hadn’t contacted some kind of curse on his latest adventure.

It was a crush.

A normal, curveballing, heart-speeding crush.

Huey had had crushes before, but none like this. None where he tried to go wherever Jason was going instead of away. None where he started stuttering in the middle of a perfectly ordinary conversation with his siblings, people he was completely comfortable with, just because Jason was passing by at the other end of the hallway.

Huey first found out about this new kind of crush at lunch one day, after three consecutive incidents involving Jason in the vicinity.

“Dude, you have a crush on Jason,” Louie commented out of the blue as they were eating lunch.

Huey sucked in a breath. Immediately all the blood in his body rushed to his head and his hands started to shake, luckily under the table.

“What? No,” he replied, but even before the words were out of his mouth a stone sunk in his gut and he knew Louie was right.

A crush?

Webby looked up immediately from the homework she’d forgone last night despite Huey’s worrying and scolding in favor of scaling the mansion roof and playing morse code flashlight with Lena (...from the roof), her eyes lighting up. “Ooh! I know all about crushes! Even though I’ve never actually had one, haha… Uncle Scrooge has a crush on Goldie O’Gilt!”

“Yeah, we all kinda figured that out from the starstruck look on his face when he first saw her and literally every other interaction they had,” Louie deadpanned. “In one night.”

“They chase after each other across countless dimensions. They team up, and Goldie backstabs Scrooge, and they get back together again! They’re the best love story ever!” Webby continued as if Louie had said nothing.

Huey scratched his head. “I don’t think Uncle Scrooge’s crush on Goldie is anything like mine.”

“To be fair, nothing Uncle Scrooge does is ever normal,” Dewey pointed out.

“HA!! YOU CALLED IT A CRUSH!! HUEY HAS A CRUSH! HUEY HAS A CRU-USH!!!!” Louie yelled suddenly, beaming triumphantly and pointing at Huey.

The red-clad brother immediately flinched. “Hey, just scream it from the rooftops, will ya?! Fine, maybe it is a crush. But that’s all it is. It’ll pass. All crushes do.”

“It doesn’t have to be only a crush,” Louie suggested slyly.

Huey sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Don’t bribe him, Lou. It’s fine, really.”

Louie crossed his arms, annoyed, but he reluctantly shook his head. “Fine. Whatever you say.”

“Good.” Huey stood up and put his empty lunch bag in his backpack. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised Mrs. Featherly I would stack chairs in the band room. See you later.”

The three kids watched their brother leave, the silence hanging over them. Huey didn’t look back once, just kept his head held high and his eyes trained firmly straight ahead despite a few curious glances from their classmates.

As soon as Huey was out of sight Dewey glanced at his siblings. “We’re getting him a date right?”

“Oh, definitely,” Louie replied, leaning across the table.

\--

The door to McDuck Manor closed with a bang and a minute later tires screeched as Launchpad drove Huey to a Junior Woodchuck meeting. The house was quiet for a single moment, before the excited pitter-patter of three pairs of small webbed feet filled the silence.

Dewey reached Webby’s room first, followed by the owner of the room swinging in rather dramatically on her grappling hook from the vent, and lastly Louie, panting from his sprint across the house. Usually he would complain about having to run, but today his eyes were alight with mischief and ideas. He had a scheme on his hands. There was no time for complaining.

Webby pulled out a spare corkboard. “I printed out some photos of Jason and looked him up. He’s in accelerated math, has done some small and medium roles in the theatre department, he usually does set design for the school plays, he’s not in drama club, his favorite color is dark blue, he did a lot of basketball when he was little, he has an older sister named Olivia, his mom is bi and divorced, he reads a lot of-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dewey put his hands up, his eyes wide with surprise. Louie had a similar expression. “Webs, I knew you were good, but that’s a lot of information. I don’t think we need all that.”

Webby shrugged and started to pin pictures on her board and tie them together with colored string. “You never know.”

Dewey leaned on the table and crossed his arms. “So. What do we need to know right now? What kinds of dates he likes? If he’s been in a relationship before? If he and Huey have ever talked?”

“If he’s gay,” Louie replied bluntly.

The siblings fell silent, the only sounds being the rustling of Webby’s string and the far-away humming of Mrs. Beakley.

Dewey sighed. “Yeah, I guess that would be important. Webby?”

Webby put down a picture of one of Jason’s cousins and rocked back and forth on her heels thoughtfully. “He’s never had a girlfriend,” she contemplated. “Buuuuuut there was that rumor a while back that he was crushing on Lila.”

Louie clenched a fist and smacked it on the table. 

Dewey frowned thoughtfully. “Webby, you said he paints sets? There’s some set design stuff going on tonight. I don’t know if he’ll be there, but it’s worth a shot.”

Webby pumped a fist. “Operation Cherry Crush is in motion!”

Louie raised an eyebrow. “Operation Cherry Crush?”

Webby shrugged. “You know, ‘cause cherries are red and Huey wears red? And because it’s about a crush?”

Dewey shrugged. “It works.”

Louie rolled his eyes. “You’re making me thirsty. Snack break?”

“SNACK BREAK!!” the other two kids cheered, making a mad dash for the kitchen.

\--

“Why am I doing this again?” Huey sighed as he tried on the 40th outfit of the night.

“Because you’re our brother and you love us,” Louie replied simply as he styled Huey’s hair.

Huey rolled his eyes. “Riiiiiiight. And why are you here, Louie?”

Louie froze and feigned shock. “Why, I am very loving and helpful! Shame on you for suggesting I’m not!”

Huey simply raised an eyebrow.

Louie shrugged and went back to styling Huey’s hair. “Dewey bribed me with Pep.”

“That sounds more like it,” Huey replied. “What is this for again, Dewey.”

“The theatre department!” Webby chirped as she laid out another outfit. “We’re on the costume and makeup design team!”

“I thought you guys were in the play,” Huey replied suspiciously.

“We are,” Dewey replied nonchalantly as he fixed Huey’s makeup. “Buuuuut I’m like, super creative and awesome and stuff, and so is Webby, so they asked us to make up an outfit for this character! His name is, uh, Grayson. Yeah, Grayson.”

From behind Huey, Louie rolled his eyes and mouthed amateurs.

Huey pressed his lips together as if annoyed, but there was no mistaking the way his shoulders tightened at the near slip-up. He had connected the theatre department and the costume name to his crush as well. 

“So when will this be over?” he asked after a minute, and the three siblings quietly sighed in relief.

\--

“Okay, the makeup team is right inside. You need to go sit at the table in the middle. Yours has a candle on it,” Louie instructed. 

Huey raised his eyebrow. “This is really smelling fishy, Llewelyn.”

Louie glared at his brother. “What did I say about calling me by my full name?! Now get inside!” He gave Huey a gentle shove as Dewey opened the doors and closed them swiftly behind him.

As soon as Huey was gone Louie started running to his station. “Now move, move, move!” he yelled.

\--

Huey stepped inside. The lights were completely off, covering the area in complete darkness - except for a single table set for two in the middle of the room, lit by elegant white candles.

He took three steps toward it and paused, considering his options.

There’s no way this is a makeup team test thing. But if it is, and I bail, I get Dewey and Webby and maybe Louie in trouble. Plus the teacher will be mad at me. 

But if it’s not, then I’m walking into a huge trap.

It’s probably not.

He started to turn around before spotting movement on the other side of the light.

Jason emerged, dressed as nice as him, and stepped up to the table. He looked around, confused, and were that nerves on his face?

Oh.

Oh oh oh oh oh.

Crap.

He couldn’t back out now.

But there was no way he could go on a date- a date - with Jason…!!!!!

Huey stood there frozen as Jason glanced around, searching the room. His eyes landed on Huey’s dark form.

And stayed there.

Huey gulped and stepped out slowly into the light.

Jason glanced at him. His hands were shaking as they rested on the back of the chair. “Hey, Huey…”

Huey attempted a smile. “Hey…”

Jason pulled out the chair quickly and sat down. “So, uh, I was talking with Dewey today.”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “Really? Louie is the schemer.”

“THANK YOU,” Louie yelled from somewhere in the dark. Huey glared in the direction the voice had come from.

“He, uh, he said you liked me,” Jason said bluntly, pulling Huey’s attention back to him.

“Oh,” Huey replied. “Um. Well- well, I do, but-” He stopped, frozen, and put his head in his hands. “Ugh. I’m so sorry, dude. My siblings got wind of my- um- my crush on you today and they’re the mischievous type. We’ve set up my Uncle Donald about five times this year. I didn’t mean to get a crush on you, I just- it just happened. I’m sorry.”

“Huey, it’s cool.” Jason smiled, nervously but genuinely. “I kinda, uh, like you too.”

Huey froze. “Really?”

“Yeah, I never had the courage to talk to you. You’re so smart and you always know what to do. You take matters into your own hands. You’re so cool, dude.”

Huey blinked. “Oh,” was all he could manage. “That’s, uh, that’s so cool. Thanks?”

Jason laughed, and Huey smiled. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

“So, you said ‘we’,” Jason said, raising an eyebrow.

Huey frowned. “Huh?”

“About your schemes with your siblings. Setting your uncle up. You take part in it too.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah I do,” Huey replied, relaxing a little. “Dewey and Louie and I have been doing it before Webby was in the picture. Uncle Donald has always been unlucky in love - and everything else - but he’s a really sweet guy, and goodness knows he deserves a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”

“Tell him about Aunt Daisy!” Dewey yelled.

Huey glared in the general direction of his brother’s voice, but relaxed into his chair and smiled at the memory. “So, there was this girl writing for the newspaper that my uncle read, and one day he got an odd job cleaning at their studios…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally spontaneous and random but @delta-toons on tumblr had the idea that Webby is great with clothes, Dewey with makeup, and Louie with hair, and that they set Huey up on dates with their skills. I told her I’d write it, though it ended up being less of that and more of DLW setting Huey up with his crush :P
> 
> guess I have a new OC now! Jason is super chill. And gay. Very gay. Maybe I’ll draw him later.
> 
> Huey is The Sassmaster and you can't convince me otherwise!!


End file.
